


A Bonding of Complications

by zenkitty555



Series: A Bonding [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Friendship, Knotting, M/M, Moral Ambiguity, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omegaverse Sex, Power Dynamics, Sorcerer Supreme, Sorcerers, Unconventional Families, Unplanned Pregnancy, relationship difficulties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenkitty555/pseuds/zenkitty555
Summary: Summary: Stephen and Karl try to balance family and work. A continuation of A Bonding of Convenience told from Stephen’s point of view.





	1. The Master of the New York Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Although this is an Omegaverse fic, Omegaverse elements only come about in the third chapter, and is dub-con in the Omegaverse way of being dub-con. 
> 
> The story mentioned is Oscar Wilde's _The Selfish Giant_

When he looked at his bonded, his Omega, he saw a life giver in more ways than one. He had rescued Stephen, saved him from himself, and also gave him the two joys of his life: Daniel and Donna. He was awe inspiring, but on closer inspection, Stephen saw a man wearied by time and ravaged by emotion. Karl tried to hide it, so most never saw this side. Even Stephen hadn’t noticed it before they bonded. Sometimes, he thought back to those times with embarrassment on how he had misunderstood his partner. At times he felt a bit wronged by the man too, as he also had misunderstood Stephen and his intentions on more than one occasion.

The worst part of it all was how much Karl suffered in silence, and all Stephen could do was watch from afar. If he tried to poke or prod too much, Karl would become snippy or just shut him out completely. It was those deep inner feelings that made the man react that way. If they only talked about the weather, or general thoughts on sorcery, or their children, it was pleasant. It was only when he pushed for more than that it became a problem. However, it was in Stephen’s nature to want more, and as their relationship progressed, he knew that it would be an uphill battle to get more.

He leaned against the doorframe, watching Karl reading to their children. He listened to the story, a morose tale of a giant unwilling to share his garden. The softness of the man’s voice, coupled with the emotion in which he read it enraptured the two children, despite them not understanding the contents or the language. These moments were hard to come by, and they knew this too.

Karl rocked them as he read, his frame swaying slightly. He had no idea Stephen was watching, and Stephen wasn’t about to bother them. Truth be told, although they lived together, the children spent more time with Stephen or Wong than they could with Karl. He knew how much it hurt the man, how he was constantly wracked with guilt and doubt. Sometimes Stephen caught him mumbling to himself, asking if was really all worth it.

Stephen listened to Karl reading until the very end.

“And when the children ran in that afternoon, they found the Giant lying dead under the tree, all covered with white blossoms.”

“Karl,” Stephen cringed, “Don’t you think that’s a little morbid for a children’s story?”

Karl turned slightly to look to him. Donna slept in his lap, but Daniel stared with his eyes half closed at Stephen.

“It has good morals. My own nanny read it to me many times,” He replied in a matter of fact manner.

Stephen walked over to take Donna from him. She was so peaceful with her mouth hanging slightly open as she slept. He could watch his children for hours, just comparing their similarities and differences, and thinking about how they grew day to day.

Daniel looked to be waking up from his half-asleep state. Sometimes Stephen thought that Daniel was most like him, it seemed hard for the child to quiet his mind. Karl groaned in slight annoyance, knowing it would probably take hours to put him down for the night.

“I’ll wear him out,” Stephen reassured him.

“No. It’s fine. I will do it.”

Every time they had an exchange like this, there was an edge to Karl’s voice, as he thought of himself as a failure as a parent when he couldn’t get the children to sleep, or to them to dress, or to do whatever the children resisted. It wasn't like Stephen was saying that at all. He was worried. Everyday Karl seemed more exhausted. Stephen also felt exhausted, but he didn’t have to battle demons on a regular basis or handle the affairs of multiple sanctums. With his own duties, he occasionally asked for Wong’s help, or Tony’s, although he wouldn’t tell Karl that. He couldn’t imagine taking on more than what he had.

Stephen hoisted Donna up so her head rested on his shoulder. His cloak had already retired for the night, and he didn’t mind her drooling on his clothes. He walked with her down the hallways of the New York Sanctum. When he put her down, she didn’t move an inch. She was a heavy sleeper, unlike either of her parents.

When he returned to the library, Daniel was pulling books from the shelf, as Karl just watched him from his spot on the floor. They had given up long ago on trying to stop him, instead just moving some of the more dangerous volumes to the top shells.

“Zelma’s been really having to earn her salary these days.”

“She is a godsend, and you should be ashamed for not paying her sooner.”

“Interning builds character.”

Karl shook his head. Ever since Zelma had helped him that night Stephen had gone to Wakanda, Karl had taken a liking to her and an increased dislike to Tony Stark.

Stephen watched Daniel as he tried to climb the shelves, running over to scoop the boy up.

“Nooooooooooooo,” screamed Daniel.

“Go to bed,” Stephen urged Karl.

“No, not until Daniel goes to bed.”

“You know we could use a soothing spell,” Stephen suggested.

Karl glared at him.

“Alright, alright. Sorry. I wasn’t being serious. You know I don’t do that kind of thing.”

At least not often, but sometimes he did when Daniel really needed it, as he figured that’s what it was there for. He would use it on Karl too, if the man wouldn't kill him for it. Karl had very strict ideas about raising their children. Stephen guessed it was from a rigid upbringing, although he couldn’t be certain, as they never talked about those kind of things.  

Daniel tried to fight him to get down. Stephen sighed as he squirmed and let out cries of frustration. Karl came over and took him from Stephen, and Daniel stopped for a moment before continuing again.

“You should go to bed,” Karl urged.

Stephen shook his head. He wasn’t sleepy. Normally when Karl wasn’t around, he would frequently only sleep a few hours. He and Daniel understood each other like that.

He followed Karl out of the library, heading for a room they had converted into a sort of playroom. It was next to the children’s bedroom, and it had enough things to keep them busy from exploring some of the other more dangerous areas of the Sanctum.

“What are we going to do later on?” Karl sighed.

“What do you mean?” Stephen asked.

“Do you honestly think they will be safe here? Right now it may be better than Kamar-Taj, but there are many dangerous artifacts here. You know how Daniel is, and Donna is so sneaky when she wants to be. Not to mention this city is a not stable place to raise children.”

Stephen frowned. They had this discussion frequently. Where, when, who, and how were all the questions words that ran through their minds when they talked about their children. He knew Karl was miserable in New York, and frequently escaped during the daytime to other sanctums and Kamar-Taj. Yet, Stephen was the master of this sanctum, and he was attached to the city as well. He didn’t mind Kamar-Taj, but with so many coming and going, and the recent issues with some of the new recruits, it made Kamar-Taj an infeasible place to live with their children at the moment. He knew no matter what though, he would give it all up for them. At the same time he couldn’t help but selfishly enjoy his time now.

“Donna’s not that sneaky. Normally Zelma can catch her before she gets into any real trouble.”

“Yes, _Zelma_ can catch her. Not you or me, and that is the problem.”

They sat in silence watching Daniel play with some wooden blocks, and Stephen reached out to grab Karl’s hand. Eventually, Daniel started to settle down, and although he didn’t look sleepy, he at least wasn’t moving around as much.

“Do you think he had some issues?” Karl asked.

“Like what? He’s a toddler. Both Donna and Daniel have hit all of their developmental milestones, anything else would be speculation at this point.”

“I was never like this when I was a child,” He sighed.

“I think I was worse,” Stephen laughed.

Stephen felt his heart beat a little faster. It was a rare quiet moment in their household.

“Not hard to believe. It must be the Vishanti’s revenge for whatever past crimes we have committed. Yet, I feel I am being punished more for your indiscretions than my own,” Karl joked.

Stephen rolled his eyes and grinned. It had become a joke between them. Any time Donna or Daniel were being irritating, it was the Vishanti’s fault.

“I’m sure you grew up listening to your parents like a good son, doing all your homework, and diligently completing your chores,” Stephen responded.

“I didn’t know my parents. My father died when I was young, and although my mother was physically there, emotionally it was a different story,” Karl said quietly.

Karl took his hand away from Stephen, pulling his knees up to his chest, and wrapping his arms around them. He just stared at Daniel, who in turn was staring at his feet. Stephen felt uncomfortable not knowing what to say to that, but grateful that after all these years Karl was finally comfortable enough to share even that tiny bit with him.

“My grandfather raised me. He was not a good man as I came to find out. To me though, he was my savior in a way. He taught me magic, and everything he did, I thought he did out of my best interest. It was foolish of me, but he wasn’t unkind to me, just unscrupulous.”

Stephen didn’t want to scare him, but he needed to ask, as the way he spoke reminded Stephen of how Karl felt about the Ancient One.

“Is that why you reacted so badly after Hong Kong?”

Karl thought about it for a second, and Stephen became nervous. He didn’t know if he would get an answer, or if Karl would shut down like the many other times that they had tried to broach sensitive topics.

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Karl got up, walking over to Daniel and picked him up. This time he didn’t fuss or try to squirm his way out of Karl’s grasp, and they knew he would finally go to bed soon. He carried him through the attached door of the playroom, into the bedroom, and Stephen followed. They had two beds for each of them, as Daniel had taken to waking up Donna in the past few months if they shared one. Stephen watched Karl watching them with a sorrowful expression.

Karl was a good parent, much better than others would believe. He wasn’t one to brag about his children to every passerby unlike Stephen, because he knew that his children were the best. At the same time he knew that Karl feared for them greater than he feared of anything else, even the demons he came up against. Stephen understood that, because he too feared for their future. This was especially true because of what the Vishanti said would come to pass, that they would usher in a golden era. Stephen saw what the Vishanti had done to produce them, and he wasn’t sure they wouldn’t be used as pawns.

He watched as Karl reached his hand out to stroke the curly hairs on Daniel’s head as Daniel watched him.

“Sleep,” Karl said, before turning to leave.

He passed by Stephen, who was leaning against the outside door frame. Stephen reached out, catching the man’s robe.

“I love you,” he said.

Karl nodded before going down the hall into their room. Stephen sighed to himself. It was the same routine as before. Karl would open up a little, and then retreat back into his shell. He knew that Karl loved him, but it was hard at times to keep remind himself.

When Stephen entered their room, Karl had already changed out of his clothes and into some night clothes. Stephen also undressed and climbed into bed, pressing himself against Karl, who was curled up near the edge of the bed.

“Sometimes I just wish that you would tell me you love me too.”

Karl sighed.

“I obviously do love you, otherwise I would not be here right now.”

“I know, but you could sometimes say it.”

“I do say it sometimes.”

“No, you say it like it’s a news report, not a declaration of feelings.”

Karl sighed loudly and with irritation.

“Fine, I love you Stephen Strange.”

Stephen pressed his head against Karl’s shoulder in exasperation. It would have been amusing, if they weren’t so damn tired from everything. All Stephen wanted was that occasional reassurance, but it was hard to draw it from the other man. He felt frustrated he even had to draw it from the other man.

“I do love you Stephen,” Karl said quietly, and without the irritation from before.

Stephen smiled slightly, pleased that he got what he wanted. It was a small victory, but an important one. Karl shifted to turn and look at him.

“You are the father of my children, my bonded, my Alpha, and I know I don’t say it often, but don’t ever forget that I would not be here if I did not love you. I find you irritating and rash at times, but I am trying here. It’s not easy for me,” he confessed.

“I know.”

Stephen kissed his beloved’s forehead, before Karl tilted his head up for a kiss. It had been a while since they had enough energy to enjoy each other’s company. Stephen was surprised it had turned out this way, since normally after the kids would go to bed, they would just silently sit in the same room reading, or be off in different rooms with work. Those were the days that Karl actually was at the sanctum. He had been gone for about a month until a few weeks before. There was so much unrest in Kamar-Taj, and then in the universe.

He held Karl tighter as he practically devoured the man. When they parted, Karl closed his eyes, and Stephen looked down smiling. After a minute or two, Stephen realized he had fallen asleep. Sighing, he turned over spooning against Karl as he too tried to sleep.

Stephen was woken the next morning by a crash from the room next to theirs. Karl still slept soundly, and Stephen didn’t want to wake him, as he knew the man needed it. Reluctantly he threw on his robe and went to go see what the trouble makers were up to. He was pretty sure they had gone from their room, into their attached playroom. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see Wong inside. He was playing with both Daniel and Donna.

“What’s going on?” Stephen asked.

Wong turned to him, giving him an apologetic smile.

“The London sanctum is a mess once again. Master Brooks has up and left. It seems that there have been quite a few upsets in the area in the past few weeks, and Karl will need to appoint a new master.”

It was a constant problem, on top of the many problems they had been having over the past year. Stephen yearned for the days of his children’s birth, when everything was a little calmer, and things seemed easier. At that time they only had to worry about things like teething and crawling, and how to baby proof a sanctum to the best of their abilities. The later being an epic task.

“Again? What the hell is wrong with that sanctum?”

“New York was worse, until you came along. Hong Kong though has never given us any problems.”

Stephen grinned.

“Well it has a good master.”

He liked Wong, once Wong had softened up to him. Since he had been promoted to a master, he found that Wong was funny and witty in ways that Stephen could never be. He could see that him and Karl were like brothers. There was that level of comfort between them, and sometimes, like a brother, he was able to talk some sense into Karl.

“Should I wake him?”

“No. It’s not worth it at this point. He can deal with it in the afternoon, as it’s past midnight there, and I’ve sent someone to take over for him in the meantime.”

“Who did you send?”

They both turned and looked at Karl standing behind Stephen. Stephen must have accidentally woken him up when he left.

“Master Lee is there now.”

Karl nodded in response.

“I’ve slept too much. Don’t let me sleep so much,” he told Stephen, lightly touching his shoulder.

Wong and Stephen exchanged worried glances. The children looked up at the adults in the room, seemingly to understand that they were in a serious discussion. It was interesting to see how they picked up on those things.

“Come here my little birds,” Karl called, bending down.

The two waddled over past Stephen, to give their Papa a kiss. Wong stood up, and tugged on Stephen’s sleeve lightly, urging him to come with Wong.

“Ah! I just remembered I have a book for you Wong. The one you couldn’t find last time.”

“Oh good,” Wong replied.

Karl looked up at them from where he now knelt with Donna and Daniel.

“These two need to be fed and dressed. Then I will go fix this mess,” Karl said.

Stephen sighed. He just wished Karl would take some time to rest, but with this new issue, he knew that would not be anytime soon.

Wong followed him to the library, and Stephen shut the door behind them.

“Something about him is off,” Wong said.

“He’s been like this for a good three months now. You know what it’s like.”

“Yes, but he seems different from even two weeks ago.”

Had it been that long since they saw one another? Stephen couldn’t recall. The days and nights seemed to blend together.

“How so? He always seems exhausted these days.”

“No, it’s different.”

Stephen had no idea what he was getting at, but it seemed that Wong also didn’t know what was ‘off’. If anything were deeply off, Stephen knew that he would probably be the last to know. It was something that he had learned to accept.

“You know we can’t talk about those kinds of things.”

Wong shook his head.

“I always forget that you two are abnormal. Seriously Strange, he needs to rest or at least relax a little.”

“You think he’ll listen to me?” Stephen asked.

Stephen didn’t know why Wong kept pestering him about it. It was beyond his control, but Wong didn’t look happy with Stephen’s attitude about it. He was trying, just like they all were. It was a delicate balance, and despite Wong’s worries, he wasn’t going to risk alienating his bonded.

“You are such a coward sometimes. If he will listen to anyone, it would be you, but you don’t want to face the confrontation that will eventually happen. Don’t think you can escape it.”

Stephen closed his eyes for a moment as he became annoyed. He sighed knowing they had to work together, and they both had the same goal, to support the person they cared about: the Sorcerer Supreme.

Wong left first when he realized the conversation was over and that Stephen wouldn’t respond to him. Stephen stood in the middle of the library, as his children came in with Karl.

“I think we need a caregiver,” Karl sighed.

They had this discussion before, but Karl had dismissed the idea for whatever reasons he had. Maybe he had not liked his own nanny, or he felt that they didn’t need to waste the resources, Stephen never pried, because at the time it had been a lot easier to take care of them. Now that they were truly walking and beginning to talk, it was much, much harder. Maybe with one it would have been fine, but with two it was too hard.

“I will find one.”

“I’m surprised you’ve not suggested that Zelma do it,” Karl joked.

“You think she would?”

Karl sighed dramatically as Donna and Daniel both started to pull books from the shelves that had not been pulled the day before. Stephen thought they may need two caregivers for them.

Karl turned to Stephen, “I would also appreciate if you and Wong stop talking about me behind my back.”

He said it quietly, with a slightly disappointed tone in his voice.

“He’s worried about you. He thinks you look different from before. I know that you’ve been tired for a long time, and well I think you should rest some too. I know, now’s not the time, but if you do push your body too hard, you will have a heart attack or a stroke.”

Karl seemed disturbed by what Stephen said.

“Did he say how I look different?”

Stephen shrugged, “No, not really. Anyways, our children need both of their fathers. Promise me you’ll take care of yourself.”

He hoped this would be enough. He couldn’t order Karl about, as it would only lead to resistance, but when it came to their children, he seemed to take Stephen’s words in consideration a bit more.

Karl walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Stephen knew he had to go.

\----

A few weeks later, when Stephen came home from a house call in the afternoon, he was surprised to find Karl already in bed sleeping. Normally when the man left for the day, he left for the entire day, coming home in the late evening, unless he was busy somewhere else. Stephen had gone into their room to get a new outside robe, as his was covered in a sort of galactic slime. Thankfully, he had managed to guide the lost creatures back to their own dimension, but it had taken some time and effort. Things were getting a bit weirder these days.

He placed a kiss on Karl’s forehead, waking him up just enough so Karl’s eyes opened for a moment. Looking at the man, he noticed his lips were cracked and dry, and when he felt his forehead, he was hot. Stephen knew he had been working too hard, and it must have lowered his immune system.

He sighed and tucked the covers around Karl, before going to check on his children. They were in the playroom with their new caretaker and Zelma. She was packing their books into a box. He closed the door quietly, as he had some of his own work to do, even though all he wanted was to sit down and play with them. Sometimes he wish he didn’t have to work, and back when they were smaller, he could get away with doing the bare minimal and survive. However, as they grew, so did many of the disturbances between Earth and the other dimensions.

“If you keep insisting on letting your kids play with the books on the bottom shelf, at least let them play with _their_ books,” Zelda groaned as she entered the library.

She held out one of the non-magical books that was on the bottom shelf earlier. It had bite marks and the corners had warped from one of the two children’s salvia. He hadn’t noticed that until now, otherwise he would have taken it from them.

“Did you talk to the Sorcerer Supreme today?” Stephen asked.

He always used Karl’s title with her, as she was uncomfortable with Karl still. Although they liked each other, they were awkward with one another.

“He said he wasn’t feeling well and needed to rest.”

That worried Stephen to no end. Normally when Karl was sick, he would pretend that he was fine. If he was openly admitting it, then he must be really ill. Stephen made a mental note to try to convince the man to go to a doctor before the week was out.

“He seems different,” Zelma added.

People kept saying that, but Stephen didn’t see it. Maybe he spent too much time with Karl.

“How so?”

She shook her head.

“I don’t know. More stiff?”

That didn’t really help explain anything, and he was more perplexed now than before when Wong had mentioned a change. Was it him? Or them?

He tried to push it from his thoughts as he continued his day. Eventually by the time Zelma and the children's caretaker had left, Stephen had managed to get a lot of work done, including reorganizing the bookshelves that Zelma had started. He also actually had time to meditate, the first time in months. Although he was concerned about Karl, he knew that the best medicine for him now was to rest.

He spent the remainder of the evening trying to get the twins to eat their dinners, a partial success story, and to read to them. It was something they always did if they could, even if Stephen’s taste in books was quite different from Karl’s, a little more Doctor Suess than Oscar Wilde.

Karl never came out of their room during the entire evening, and it was a struggle putting the children to bed, with Donna refusing to settle down this time. By the time she did quiet down, it was nearly midnight. Stephen had spent a good hour reading while Donna climbed on him and played with his cloak. No toy could compare to the excitement of a sentient cloak that stood in place of a pet. As long as Donna didn’t try to put it in her mouth, the cloak was fine with most abuse the twins could hurl at it.

It was then that Karl made his entrance, leaning against the door frame, more for support than anything else. He really didn’t look well.

“She needs to go to bed.”

Stephen sighed.

“I know,”

“If you keep them on a schedule they will fall asleep better. You indulge them too much.”

Maybe he did, but it had been a struggle to even get to this point. He rather not spend his days and nights fighting with his children, or keeping a rigid schedule where he would have to set alarms to remember.

Stephen stood up, coming over and feeling the man’s forehead again. His fever hadn’t abated, and he now had sweat forming at his temple. It looked like it took all his effort to even stand there.

“You should be in bed and go see a doctor if it doesn’t let up.”

Karl smirked, although it seemed difficult to even do that.

“Is it above your level of expertise?”

“I cannot legally prescribe medication,” Stephen scolded, “And knowing you, you will continue to work through this instead of resting. Besides, do you want them to get the same thing? Can you imagine the terror of both of them having a severe cold or flu at this age?”

Karl shook his head. They had already been sick before when they were younger, less mobile, and less vocal about their feelings. That had been an experience.

Stephen felt a tug on his shoulder from his cloak. While they had been talking, Donna had finally fallen asleep on top of his cloak. Stephen scooped her up to put her in bed. He turned and notice Karl was gone.

After he put her to bed, he went to their room, but Karl was not there. He had left a note about going to Hong Kong. He gave up trying to understand these little quirks, retiring for the night.

By the next morning, Karl had not returned, so Stephen started their day. It was pretty calm and quiet until he received a call from Tony asking him to come out to the Avenger’s headquarters. He warily accepted, as it sounded more for business than pleasure, and the last time that had happened, he had nearly died twice; once in Wakanda, and once when he returned home to New York. He did not want to face the wrath of the Sorcerer Supreme again if he could help it. It was bad enough when they fought as parents.

When he stepped through the portal, Tony was there with Peter Parker, and they had a doozy of a tale about a dimensional rift in a Queen’s alleyway. Stephen listened to their story before they headed to Flushings, trying to deduce what exactly they were going to face when they got there.

\-----

Stephen felt good after the day was finished, but he knew he was late getting home, and hoped that Karl had come back to the sanctum, otherwise there would be one pissed off Zelma. 

When he got back, Karl was there waiting for him in his study, but he didn’t look too happy. Stephen didn’t see the children, and he knew that was not a good sign. His arms were crossed as he sat in Stephen’s chair.

“Sit.”

There was an foreboding edge to his voice, and Stephen knew he was in trouble for something.

“Where were you today?”

“Okay. I know I’m late, but it wasn’t like no one was here. I’m sure Zelma stayed until you came back.”

That didn’t seem like the answer he was looking for, and he didn’t quite know what kind of answer the man wanted.

“Where. Were. You?”

“Well, Tony called me about a dimensional rift that a demon had opened up, so I just went to help close it, after I had banished the demon back to where it came from.”

“And who knew about this? Who did you inform that you were off to banish demons back to their own realms?”

Stephen closed his eyes. He had no idea he was supposed to discuss these things beforehand with others. He was still in New York, and it wasn’t like it was something he couldn’t handle. He had done it before, but all those times, Karl hadn’t been around. Was he supposed to report on everything he did?

“I don’t understand. I was just doing my job.”

“You don’t follow the proper chain of command _Master Strange_. You don’t feel the need to consult or ask. You don’t think before you do. That is the problem, and I have no choice but to remove you from your post. I’m sorry.”

Stephen was in shock. His mouth dropped open, and it became difficult to swallow. Whatever thoughts he had before quickly went out of his head, replaced by nothingness. He felt wronged, and misunderstood once again. It wasn’t like he was alone or doing something outside of his duties.

“What?” Stephen asked when he finally spoke.

“You are dismissed,” Karl said.

He felt emotion well up in him. He had spent the last few years of his life giving this all of his effort, on top of trying to raise their children, and trying to give Karl the support he needed. Fighting back tears, he put his gloved hand up to his face in frustration, resting it on his forehead.

“What am I supposed to do?”

“Go to Hong Kong for now, until I know what to do with you.”

Up until this point, he had tried to keep a civil tongue and not argue with the Sorcerer Supreme.

“And Donna and Daniel? Will you tear them away from me?”

Karl furrowed his brow in what could have been disgust or irritation. Stephen wasn’t quite sure, as he always felt he could never truly know what the other man was thinking. At this point he didn't care either.

“Of course not. You will see them tomorrow. Just go. Please!” Karl snapped.

With that Stephen left, heading to Hong Kong to regroup and think. As long as Karl said he would see his children tomorrow, Stephen knew that he would keep his word. It was the one constant that never wavered.

Defeated and broken, Stephen accessed the door to the Hong Kong Sanctum.


	2. The Apprentice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imei is Wong’s intended fiancé in the comics, but her personality here is a little different from how she is in the comics.

“Another sanctum’s master gone. Pity,” Wong mused.

Stephen really hated this side of the man. He missed the stoic librarian of his apprenticeship, who glared at him as he made terrible jokes. He really didn’t need someone commenting on him losing everything in one go. Well, technically, he hadn’t lost everything. Although he was temporarily banished, and Karl was obviously upset, Karl would never permanently separate him from his children. Wong had reassured him of that fact, and deep down inside he had known that. Especially since he was now in a state of job limbo. Who else had the time to take care of them?

“How am I supposed to know about these things. I can only follow what I have seen. It’s not like I had the same experience as everyone else, and Karl never tells me what he is doing, like when he came here the other day. Yet, he expects me to check in every time I do something that is outside of the Sanctum?” He said incredulously.

“He didn't come here the other day. Besides, he is the Sorcerer Supreme. Our ways don’t have a horizontal hierarchy Stephen, it’s more vertical. The only complication here is that you are bonded with the Sorcerer Supreme, something that has never happened before in the history of Kamar-Taj. Honestly, all of this is a first. No one has ever been appointed to such a high position as yours as fast and as hastily as the Ancient One appointed you.”

Wong shook his head in disappointment, understanding the situation at hand. Had someone informed Stephen earlier, of course he would have done it. It wasn’t like he was intentionally doing these things. He didn’t want his partner or the Sorcerer Supreme mad at him. He didn’t want to make his life more complicated than it already was.

“Can you please talk some sense into Karl? I mean the Sorcerer Supreme?”

Wong smirked, “Karl, yes. The Sorcerer Supreme, no. Relax Stephen. It will be fine. It wasn’t like he banished you.”

“He can do that?”

“Yes. He’s already done it with a few of the recruits, even before becoming Sorcerer Supreme. Don’t worry though, he probably won’t banish you unless you do something really crazy. It’s not in his best interest.”

Instead Stephen may just be relegated to the task of a house husband, and although the idea didn’t have it’s appeals, he did like what he did. It’s why it hurt so bad to be removed from the position, a position he had worked hard to keep despite its challenges.

He sighed loudly out of frustration, resting his forehead on his gloved wrist. Wong looked pensive as he stared at a spot on the wall to the right of Stephen.

“Now the odd thing is, why did Karl tell you he came here the other day? Normally if you don’t know, I know, but this time…”

Stephen couldn’t even think about that at this point. Trying to figure out Karl was like trying to figure out what the weather would be like a month from now. Although he had a general idea, the details were impossible to know. He shrugged.

“I can’t even care anymore. I can’t do it,” Stephen said exasperated.

Wong looked at him sympathetically. It made Stephen feel worse for some reason, actually saying it out loud. It was like he failed again to prevent driving the people he cared about away, like all the others that had come before Karl. He knew it was his flaw, that he could not endure past these points in personal conflicts.

“Sometimes I wish you two would grow up. You spend so much time avoiding a real discussion out of fear of offending him. Do you think he spends as much time giving you that courtesy? He thrives off of challenge. Only when you break his trust do you drive him away.”

Stephen looked away from Wong, and looked outside of the window overlooking the night market. Although he couldn’t see the details of the people in the night, he could see their vague shapes. He envied them, as they all looked to be enjoying their lives. He wanted to be like that. He missed that. It seemed less complicated than the mess that he was in.

He turned back to Wong, who was watching him. 

“Go sleep. If anyone comes from New York, I will send them to you,” Wong reassured him.

And so Stephen did as he suggested, as he had not slept for more than a day at that point and was tired. Although he managed to sleep for a while, he eventually woke due to the time difference. When he looked at the clock, it was about 3 am in Hong Kong, so it would be 3 pm in New York. 

Stephen wandered to the library, hoping to meditate or quiet his mind by reading. He was suprised to see a light on, and as he approached he heard voices.

“I shouldn’t keep you up longer.”

“It’s nothing, but next time I would appreciate some warning before you send someone suddenly. I had plans with Imei, but instead I had to take care of _your_ husband.”

“He’s not my husband. We are only bonded, not married,” Karl scolded.

“Semantics. Anyways, I agree with you, but you need to talk to him about everything. I can’t keep running interference, not even for you.”

“I know. I am sorry for that.”

Stephen knew he had heard too much and stayed too long, so he hurried back to his temporary rooms. At least he knew that Karl planned to talk to him, instead of just using Wong as a messenger. 

He was surprised when Karl came to his room minutes later. He hadn’t expected it, as he was pretty sure that Karl was still mad at him. Stephen watched as Karl slowly opened the door. Recognizing that Stephen was awake, he came in and sat on the bed next to Stephen. 

Karl sighed as he looked at Stephen’s hands resting on his bare knees. Even now he disliked Karl watching his hands. He dislike watching his own hands, reminding him how weak he really was. 

“Stop looking at my hands.”

Stephen normally didn’t say anything about it, but as his emotional wounds were fresh, he didn’t feel the need to be so nice about it. Looking at each other, Karl sat up straight. His expression was hard to read.

“You will stay here for the time being. I’ve decided you need to be properly trained before reinstating you as Master of the New York Sanctum. You will be reinstated when you are ready to be, and that will be decided between Wong and myself. Until that time, you will be under Wong’s care.”

“And what about Donna and Daniel?”

Karl rubbed at his forehead in frustration. It seemed that even he didn’t quite know with how to balance this. 

“They will stay with you for the time being, as soon as I can arrange things. I will come here to visit them. As much as it pains me to say this, I cannot be Sorcerer Supreme and adequately take care of them. I know this.”

Stephen sighed. Every once in awhile Karl would say something that would simultaneously break Stephen’s heart and also reinforce his irritation. Half of him wanted to protest, knowing how much effort the man put into taking care of his family, but the other half of him wanted to agree. This was their lot in life, and it wasn’t necessarily a bad one. It was just complicated.

Karl didn’t stay much longer, and it was a few weeks before two of them were able to talk again. In that time Donna and Daniel had come to Hong Kong, and Imei had helped them find someone suitable to take care of them. Stephen and Wong spent a lot of time together going over various questions and scenarios that commonly occurred. Although they had been friendly before, they had never been close. Now with Karl frequently unable to even visit, Stephen started to appreciate Wong’s company more. However, at times they had nearly come to verbal blows. Sometimes Stephen and him were more alike than different, although they expressed themselves very differently.

There were things Stephen was expected to know, but he had not been informed of them earlier. Some of the rules, or guidelines, or as Wong said ‘the way we do things’, seemed almost counter intuitive, with lots of discussion about things as they were happening. It was perplexing to Stephen, as he always approached problems as being time sensitive, much like problems that had occurred in the OR. It didn’t make a lot of sense to talk about it. However, there were also certain circumstances where it would be urgent, and did not need to be discussed, like when they had battled Kaecilius. It was all confusing.

As they talked about these things over the weeks, Stephen noticed that not many things happened in Hong Kong. It was rather quiet and peaceful for a sanctum. There were almost no visitors, except for Imei and the occasional case of possession, real or imaginary. He was slightly envious of Wong’s lifestyle if he were honest with himself. Even his children seem to thrive in the environment. They had more to do than ever before, and were generally happy, except at night. They cried quite a bit at night, as Karl’s visits over the past few weeks were often brief, despite his obvious desire to stay. When he visited, he tended to lock himself away with the children, not interacting with Stephen much. 

Finally one day, Stephen was able to catch the man as he was leaving. 

“When are you going to let me come back,” Stephen pressed.

“When you are ready, and you have quite a ways to go.”

His voice was cold and steely, and he looked at Stephen with a glint of hostility in his eyes. Both of their patience was wearing thin by this point.

“Why can’t you just look at me like a human being. I need… Never mind,” Stephen cried out of frustration.

He turned to walk away. It was impossible, and he had reached his breaking point. It was time for him to give up, and instead accept his fate. He should be grateful for all he had, as there had been times he had much, much less. At that moment, he couldn’t fight anymore. He couldn’t go on for the sake of his children, or for whatever residual feelings he had for Karl. Whatever little that had been left after he was sent to Hong Kong dissipated in that moment, only leaving a bitter aftertaste.

Karl didn’t come to find him, instead choosing to leave. Stephen spent the rest of the night taking care of Daniel and Donna, going through the motions that they had the many nights before. They were fed, bathed, played with, read to, and finally put to bed. Thankfully, they were perfect angels that night, as if they knew how heavy Stephen’s heart already was. Their big eyes looked at him and he smiled sadly, holding them closer. 

“How could I ever think that this could work?” He asked himself as he watched them fall off to sleep. 

For him, it would be a miracle if he were able to sleep. Thoughts raced through his head as he considered the events of the past month or so. It had been a long time since his relationship had been a productive one, beyond an occupational productivity. At this point, they might as well be separated. The only thing that had kept hope alive before was the fact that they did share a household. 

He went to the kitchen to make a pot of tea, trying to calm his nerves. Wong had some good blends hidden in the back of one of the lower cabinets that he had been drinking. He wasn’t quite sure if Wong had specifically hid it from him, but surely he couldn’t begrudge his friend a cup or two.

When he walked into the kitchen, Wong sat with Imei, discussing something in their native tongue. They stopped when he entered.

“Stephen?”

“Ah. I didn’t mean to bother. I’m just going to make a pot of tea.”

Stephen opened the top cabinet, deciding to drink the regular tea. He didn’t want to step on anyone’s toes today, or get into any unnecessary ‘discussions’ as Wong referred to them. 

Wong looked at him with sadness in his eyes. Maybe he knew. Stephen wasn’t going talk about it or ask. Imei also looked at him, but her expression was more guarded, or maybe he didn’t quite know her well enough yet to read her. 

“How are the babies?” She asked.

“They are asleep.”

“It must be hard with two.”

Stephen sighed. He didn’t really want to answer, nor interact. His heart wasn’t in it. He stood over the stove waiting for the water to boil, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. It was comforting to have someone touch him, even briefly. He closed his eyes as he steadied himself on the counter next to the stove. Part of him was ashamed to show this side to them, as tears quietly slid down the side of his face. His cloak guarded the sight from the others in the room, but he knew they knew, even with the cloak's attempts at protecting him. 

“Don’t do this Stephen,” Wong said.

He was tired.

“Why? Why shouldn’t I do this? Am I not allowed this? Is it against the rules, or the way things are done? I’m tired of this.” He quietly gritted out.

His cloak wiped his face, and he turned off the fire to the kettle. He no longer wanted tea, and he turned to look at both of them, who were staring at him partially in surprise.

“You sound like Karl,” Wong said plainly.

That gave Stephen pause.

“Don’t make any rash decisions,” Wong scolded.

“Maybe you need some time to yourself,” Imei suggested. 

He saw her nudge Wong with her elbow.

“I guess we can watch Daniel and Donna,” Wong ventured, looking at Imei, who was nodding at him. 

Stephen shook his head. That was definitely not the answer. He appreciated the gesture though. 

Defeated, he bade them goodnight and went to bed. Eventually sleep did come, but almost as soon as he had closed his eyes, he was woken up early in the morning by his crying children. It happened frequent enough, where he could easily slip on his robe in the dark. 

When he opened the door, Imei stood over them and picked up Daniel. She could normally quiet him with ease, as he seemed to really take to her. Donna though was tricky and didn’t trust people as much. Stephen picked her up and they both continued to cry.

“Pa...pa. No Daddy. Pa..pa,” Donna cried into his dressing robe. 

Imei had been able to quiet Daniels sobs, rubbing his back and singing something soothing to him. Eventually Donna tired herself out, and both Stephen and Imei looked at one another. She looked like she pitied Stephen, something that annoyed him, but he knew he had to be thankful that she was helping him.

“Thank you,” Stephen said quietly.

“It’s nothing. It’s for family.”

Stephen gave her an odd look. 

“The Sorcerer Supreme is Wong’s chosen family. In Chinese, he calls Karl his sworn brother. It's different from other friends. You are like me, our positions decided by the fates. We are not chosen by them.”

He didn’t quite understand everything she was talking about, but he had a basic idea of what she was trying to say.

“It is sometimes hard not to be chosen,” She added, a note of sadness in her voice.

He figured out she was referring to romantic love. He had never asked or thought about it, but it would make sense that her and Wong were an arranged pair. Wong had once said they both found each other to escape their families pressures, but he had just assumed that’s what they had in common. Now he wasn’t so sure with Imei’s words.

“But, not without benefits and strengths,” She added putting the sleeping Daniel down. 

Donna was still awake, her head resting on Stephen’s shoulder as she stared at Imei. 

“I don’t come from that culture. I don’t think I can think like that,” Stephen confessed.

She looked at him in a way that was reminiscent of Wong when he scolded Stephen, her mouth in half frown.

“Then you are too selfish. Are you no better off than before? Even if you do not find every aspect satisfying, only if your life quality worse is your complaint valid.”

Stephen’s mouth dropped open a little. It was surprising how frank and unfiltered she spoke. It lacked malice, but it was a rebuff to his own protest. He didn’t think he agreed with her opinion, but it was an interesting one. 

Imei placed her hand on Donna’s back briefly, before leaving the room.

“Well that was surprising,” Stephen mumbled to himself. 

He looked down at Donna, whose face was slightly puffy from all of her crying. He watched her as she watched him, and he smiled. 

Although his conversation with Imei turned out to be something completely unexpected, he decided it wasn’t unwelcomed. It did give him food for thought. 

After putting Donna back to bed, he looked at Daniel and straightening out his robe. He heard the door open and close again, and turned. It was Karl. Stephen knew that Karl sometimes came early in the mornings, while he was still sleeping, as Wong normally told him the following morning. He had never actually seen the man this early in the morning though. Stephen made his way towards the door, seeing no point in potentially getting into it again with the children just recently falling asleep. The only thing was Karl followed him outside of the room and into the hallways. Stephen stopped.

“I don’t want to do this anymore,” Stephen said quietly.

“What do you mean? Are you telling me you don’t want to be a sorcerer?” Karl asked.

“No. I mean  _ this _ ,” He said, pointing between the two of them.

Karl looked shocked, and Stephen rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like it was out of the blue, and as it was, they almost never saw one another anyways. 

“Why? Why now? Why so suddenly?”

“Please, it hasn’t been sudden. It’s been coming for months Karl. I’ve been patient, and I’ve tried my best, raising our children while you’ve been doing god knows what. Obviously we don’t work on any level. You don’t trust me.”

Karl grabbed his arm.

“I trust you with this. I trust you with our children, that should be enough for you to understand.”

Stephen felt anger flare up within him, and he could tell Karl was also getting upset.

“Yes, you trust me so much with only our children. Thank you for that. I have proved myself to be a competent enough caretaker for you. Nothing else though, like work or even you. You rather sneak around, never tell me when you are coming or going. You confide in Wong more than you do me, and I have children with you,” Stephen spat.

He ripped his arm away from Karl’s grasp, leaving the man standing there stunned. Stephen went to his room two doors down and closed it, locking it. A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door. 

“Stephen, open the door,” Karl hissed.

Stephen didn’t feel like it, so he sat there on the floor near his mat and looked at the door.

“Stephen, please. Listen to me. Please.”

He planted himself into the ground, and although he knew it was childish, he wanted to indulge himself. 

“I’m asking one last time to open the door so we can have a real conversation.”

Stephen hesitated for a second, before getting up and opening the door. He didn’t know if it were possible, but he had to try to have a conversation with Karl. Karl entered the room, his expression as neutral as possible.

“You need to give me the benefit of the doubt. I don’t express myself well with my feelings, and if you have patience,”

“I have had patience,” Stephen cut him off.

“Just let me finish before you protest.”

Stephen quieted.

“As I was saying. I have been trying to restructure the whole damn thing. Kamar-Taj, the Sanctums, every one of those systems needs an overhaul. How can it happen overnight? I need time. I need to concentrate on getting everything in place as quickly as possible before it comes crumbling down before us, and I couldn’t tell you before, because I needed you to focus on this. Focus on learning from Wong, and our children. Do you think that it is easy for me to continue to do all of these things and to do it alone?”

Slowly, his tone changed from a calm one to one filled with frustration and unhappiness. 

“I want nothing more than to return to the days when our children were just born. When the only thing I had to worry about was how many naps I could take. Those days were blissful compared to now. Do you think I enjoy stealing glances of my children, and consistently monitoring London and Kamar-Taj, while simultaneously trying to fill your position myself? I can’t give someone else your position and then take it away again once you have finished your learning here.”

He sounded absolutely exhausted and at the end of his rope as he rattled off his complaints. Stephen was surprised to hear all about the things he had been doing. 

The whole situation was a comical farce, where both of them never talked about anything they needed too. Wong had been right, by trying to avoid uncomfortable conversations, it had been hurting them. Karl was not a wallflower in any sense of the word, and although Stephen disliked addressing these emotional problems head on, he was now beginning to see why the alternative was much worse. They had spent so much time in this cycle of being unable to communicate. It had been so counter productive. 

“I had no idea.”

“Of course you didn’t, because I haven’t told anyone most of it. Despite what you may think, I don’t have chats with Wong over tea in my free time. If we talk, it’s about Hong Kong or you or our children.”

Stephen felt embarrassed by the whole situation.

“And I am sorry that I haven’t been here or even had time to talk to you. I know it’s put a strain on things, but... Sometimes you ask for a lot, and I can’t always give it.”

Stephen nodded. He knew this, and normally it wasn’t a problem, but  these days it had been much harder. 

“You know you don’t have to do this alone,” Stephen ventured.

“I misspoke before. I’m not doing it alone. That’s why you are here. You are helping me, even if you don’t know exactly how or why. Please, just trust me on this, at least on this.”

They sat on the floor next to the mat Stephen used for a bed. Karl rubbed his eyes for a moment, before putting one of his hands on Stephen’s thigh. They looked at one another, and Stephen noticed how much older he looked. Like Wong had mentioned long before, he looked a bit off, but Stephen also couldn’t tell why. It might have been from the stress.

“We need to talk to one another,” Stephen sighed.

“Obviously, if you’ve gotten to the point where you want to outright reject me as your partner. I don’t know. I’m not built for this kind of thing. I don’t know how to have a functional romantic relationship at this point in my life,” He replied with emotion creeping into his voice as very end.

“Well, you’re in good company,” Stephen joked half heartedly.

Karl gave him a half-smile for his half joke. 

“I love you. I just don’t know how to show it,” Karl sighed.

It was a moment of raw honesty, painful and touching at the same time.

“I love you too, I just wish I could understand you.”

Karl nodded, before lying down on the mat. Stephen curled up next to him, draping one of his long legs over Karl’s body. He watched his partner close his eyes for a moment before drifting off to sleep. He felt sorry for his little outburst earlier, but glad they had their conversation. Stephen watched him for a little longer before he also fell asleep, only waking up when Donna and Daniel had come into their room. He looked up to see Wong standing over them, and Stephen felt a little sheepish, dressed only in his dressing gown and underwear. Karl was still fully clothed, and woke up as the two children practically attacked him, and he was trying not to be smothered by them. They had obviously became bored with Stephen. 

Stephen sighed as he sat up.

“Normally I wouldn’t come in, but it’s already 10. Although, I can see why you are still in bed,” Wong teased.

“Where’s the children’s caretaker?” Stephen asked.

Normally the woman was there by 9.

“It’s Sunday.”

That made sense. As a sorcerer, at times it was hard to remember what the date was, or the day of the week. They tended to blend together.

He watched as Karl got up, picking up Daniel and Donna. Donna threw her arms around his neck, nearly hitting Daniel in the face. 

“I will take them today,” Karl said.

Stephen nodded. He knew it was no use to argue. Both the children and Karl needed to spend time together. It would also be easier for Stephen to focus on what he needed to do to regain his position and his former life back. He felt a renewed sense of purpose after Karl’s visit.


	3. The Sorcerer Supreme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features Omegaverse sex, which can be considered dub-con in the ways Omegaverse sex tends to be.

 

It took some time, despite his renewed interest and sense of urgency. He knew the faster he learned, the faster they could create a more stable life together. As he began to understand some of the things that he had been missing, like necessary spells to reinforce and secure the sanctum, the more he understood why Karl had been so obsessed with rules and natural laws, even if he didn't necessarily agree with his severe interpretation. Not that he would tell the man that anytime soon.

Karl had also been trying to talk to him more, although it was at times awkward and forced. The children were now in full terrible two’s mode and even though they were temperamental, they thankfully enjoyed their surroundings. They still frequently woke up in the middle of the night, but at least they had stopped crying for Karl so much, as he had been regularly visiting them. A few times he seemed unwell, but as far as Stephen could tell, he was still managing to trudge on. 

Every once in awhile, Karl would stay for a more than a few minutes to talk, and Stephen started to notice something during his recent visits. He was relaxed around Stephen, or at least more relaxed than he was before. 

Stephen and Karl sat quietly in the kitchen, eating some leftovers Wong had made. The one time Stephen tried to cook something for them, Wong declared it inedible and forbade him from making food again. Karl had never complained before, so he was a little surprised. It wasn’t really as bad at that.

“Is my cooking really that bad?” Stephen asked Karl.

“It serves it’s purpose.”

Stephen looked at him. It wasn’t a ringing endorsement by any stretch of the imagination. Since the children only ate very mild things, like boiled vegetables, fruit, and plain grains, they had never tasted any of Stephen’s real cooking, as he preferred to add a little spice to his food.

“Be a sorcerer Stephen, not a chef,” Karl added. 

Stephen wasn’t quite sure if it were a joke or if he was politely rejecting his cooking by telling him to stick to his day job. 

Wong entered soon after, joining them at the small table. 

“What brings you to the kitchen tonight?” Wong asked Karl.

Karl ignored the question, a common tactic when he wanted to avoid opening up his feelings to others. Stephen looked over at Wong sitting there with a huge grin on his face. Wong knew why Karl was there, and Stephen shook his head. It was interesting to watch the two interact. Imei had been right about the fact they were like brothers in a way. They way they poked and prodded at each other, but also just gave into one another's quirks. Sometimes Stephen was jealous of their relationship. He didn’t have anyone like that.

“How is it?” Wong asked about the food.

“Good,” Stephen replied.

Wong gave a satisfied nod. 

“Stop fishing for compliments, and don’t tell him his cooking is inedible. It is perfectly fine food,” Karl chided Wong.

It was surprising, and Stephen felt his face become warmer in reaction. The unexpected defense of his cooking was the first time Stephen had heard Karl talk like that to another person about him. Granted, they didn’t normally meet with other people together these days, but he still felt a burst of happiness.

“I forgot you were raised in a place that thinks that sausage is it’s own food group,” Wong retorted.

Karl rolled his eye, before stretching out. 

“How’s your project going?” Wong asked.

“London is finished. The next is Kamar-Taj, then here, and finally New York. I didn’t come here to talk business though. I needed some time to myself.”

There were a lot of things left unsaid and implied. The topic was closed, and Stephen knew that although Karl didn’t mentioned it, there was a reason New York would be the last sanctum touched. He felt a little guilty that he wasn’t ready yet, but he had been progressing. It had become easier to understand some of the motivations behind ‘the ways they did things’.

“Will you stay the night?” Wong asked.

Stephen already knew the answer, and was a bit surprised that Wong would ask. Karl looked at Wong with a sad smiled.

“You know I cannot leave my post.”

“I can go there, at least for a while. Like you said, you needed some time to yourself. These days you look a little more worse for wear.”

Karl seemed to seriously consider the offer, and Stephen felt his heart skip a beat. It had been a long, long time since they had spent more than two hour awake in each other’s presence.

“If it’s not too much of a burden,” Karl replied quietly. 

Wong smirked at his friend. It had been an interesting development, and Stephen mouthed a ‘thank you,’ at Wong when Karl was not looking. As the children had already been put to bed, Stephen’s mind raced with possible scenarios for the night. It had been a long time since they had a whole night to themselves. He almost forgot what that was like. 

As Wong bade them goodbye with a knowing look, Stephen froze in his seat. He didn’t want to look too eager or too greedy about whatever would happen. Nothing could happen for all he knew, but they had finally come back to a spot where it was less difficult. Plus with Karl’s hidden praise, or at least his defense of Stephen’s cooking skills, he was in more of a romantic mood. He wanted to show his appreciation of sorts, but he knew that Karl was tired. He couldn’t get his hopes up, but the selfish part of him kept pushing ideas to the forefront of his brain.

Karl left the room first, telling Stephen he was going to look on the children, and Stephen took that as a hint that it was ‘bed time’. Readying for bed, his heart beat faster than before and he was as nervous as the first time they bonded. It was a little silly to be honest, as he scolded himself for feeling like a blushing virgin.

When Karl came into the room, he immediately laid on the mat, closing his eyes, not even bothering with changing out of his clothes. Stephen looked at him, not wanting to bother him, but also not knowing if he should make a move. Stephen bit his lip, and Karl cracked his eyes open, as if he knew Stephen’s thoughts. He raised a brow.

“Well? You should lie down too,” Karl prompted.

And so he did. Karl ran a hand over the opening of the dressing robe, sliding it under the fabric, feeling his abdomen. The warm sticky night air of Hong Kong clung to his skin. He didn’t understand how Karl could stand to wear so many clothes in such heat, even in a dressing robe, it was too much for Stephen.

“You’ve been enjoying Wong’s cooking,” Karl teased.

Stephen smiled sheepishly. His clothes had been growing tighter since he had come. He had been enjoying Wong’s cooking and also found that he led a more sedentary lifestyle in Hong Kong. With the twins having a caretaker as well, he was running around less during the day. 

“And you? Have you been taking care of yourself? Every time Wong says you are looking ill, it makes me worry.”

Karl made a noise out of irritation. Apparently, it was not something he wanted to hear, although Stephen wasn’t sure which part was annoying to him.

“I am fine. You don’t have to worry.”

“I can’t help it,” Stephen said softly.

“I know,” Karl reassured him, as his hand move lower, under the belt of the gown.

Stephen pulled at the already loose belt, letting the fabric fall around him to reveal his lack of clothing underneath. They rolled to their sides, facing each other, and Karl tilted his head up to kiss Stephen. There was something gentle about it and lacked the hurried need that plagued Stephen’s heart, so he let Karl lead. It made him more nervous than he thought was possible. He really did feel like a blushing virgin. After all that had happened, it felt like a new start for them, as cliched as it sounded. 

Stephen brought his hands up to remove Karl’s clothing piece by piece, with Karl helping him with some of the more difficult parts. The first few times they had done this some months after Karl became Sorcerer Supreme, Stephen had kept how much the little elements to Karl’s new robes bothered his hands a secret. The little hooks and clasps were too intricate for Stephen to do without his hands becoming irritated and him becoming frustrated. Eventually Karl figured it out and dealt with it in a sensitive way. He had been so grateful at the time that they hadn’t needed to talk about it, but now Stephen realized it was just another stumbling block they had erected. All those little moments added up and almost brought them down.

Finally, when they both were naked, Karl pushed him backwards as he straddled Stephen, their semi-hard erections side by side. Stephen looked at his bonded. He was impressive, albeit a little thinner than he normally was. His skin was marked with the various scars from his life. Some of them had been inflicted upon him long ago from other sorcerers or demons from other realms, while others were left over from their children. Each mark and line was beautiful. It moved Stephen, and he felt overwhelmed by all of his emotions as he ran his hands over Karl’s thighs. He didn’t dare take his gaze away, even as Karl looked down and wrapped a hand around both of their cocks. His movements, like his kisses, were slow, as if it were an exploratory process. 

Had it really been as long as it had since they had done something like this?

Stephen groaned. It was overdue, but something that could not have been helped. Karl’s gaze returned to his eyes after he had made the noise, his mouth slightly parted. He bent forward, and Stephen curled up to meet him as they kissed again. Karl moaned as Stephen’s hands moved over his backside. 

He felt a little disappointed he wasn’t able to prepare anything for the night, as Karl’s staying had caught them by surprise, but this was also good. It felt right after everything they had gone through. They could take it slow like this, and not jump back into everything. Given that their relationship started with a bonding, it was refreshing to start again with conversations and a night like this.

“I love you,” Stephen said as they broke from their kiss.

“I’m sorry, that I am so neglectful.”

It was unexpected.

“You are the opposite,” Stephen reassured him.

It was true. Those selfish little moments they both had were small compared to the big picture. If anyone were neglectful, it was him. He didn’t know how to live otherwise.

Karl began to tug a little more in earnest and with a little flair, just the way Stephen liked it, dragging a moan from Stephen’s lips. He watched as Karl’s chest rose and fell from the heavy breaths he was now making. He could tell the man was close, and Stephen lightly put one of his hands on top of Karl's. That sent him over the edge. He closed his eyes as he came over Stephen’s stomach. With a few more strokes, Stephen came with a groan. They both looked at the mess that pooled at his abdomen, and Karl got up to fetch something to clean up with. 

They didn’t talk as Karl dragged a wet cloth over him, and when he finished, Stephen got him a dressing robe from the closet as Karl went to deposit the cloth in the laundry basket.

Stephen helped him put on the robe when he returned, before kissing him once again. It was comforting to feel his Omega pressed against him. He missed these moments, the very few they had had in their relationship. When they pulled apart, He rested his forehead against Karl’s, and brought his hand up to rest on the man’s cheek. 

“I love you,” Karl said.

His voice was heavy with emotion. 

“Stephen, I…” He began.

He stopped, as if something help him back.

“Yes?”

“Something may happen that is bigger than you or me, and I…”

He seemed scared. 

“Like what? Like Dormammu?”

He shook his head.

“Nevermind, it’s uncertain what lies in the future.”

It was true, and although he knew the Ancient One could see possibilities of the future, they didn’t have that kind of ability. It was beyond them at this point in their life, nor was Stephen really sure he wanted to see the future.

They stood there for a moment pressed together, Stephen’s arms embracing Karl's frame. He breathed in their scents, something he hadn’t done in a long time, Karl’s faint oceanic smell tainted with his earthy scent. It soothed him, and he didn't want the night to end.

\----

Wong had gone to the New York Sanctum with an issue concerning one of newer advanced student's that had been sent to the Hong Kong Sanctum in the wake of Karl’s restructuring. A handful of students had been sent to learn and observe, eventually expected to integrate into the Sanctum. With Wong gone, Stephen was expected to fill his shoes. He had learned quite a bit, but they were still adjusting to having more people in the house. Wong had become quite irritable, reverting back to his days as a librarian, his moods tended to fluctuate from apathetic to irritated. Even his children were starting to get stressed by all the changes. Although it would be for the best, there were a lot of growing pains, and it would take time.

He looked at Daniel and Donna playing with one of other apprentices. The girl was clever and kind, so he didn't mind her playing with them. Some of the others he wouldn't let near his children, and he made sure that their caretaker had them enroll in as many activities outside of the Sanctum as possible. Karl also insisted on it, especially after Stephen had brought up the issue. As it was a Sunday, she had not come, leaving Stephen to take care of them. With Wong gone, it would be impossible to take them outside.

They rushed over to him after the apprentice had left to finish some of her duties. 

“Daddy! When’s Papa come?” Daniel asked.

Stephen smiled at him. 

“Normally he comes at night right?” 

Except when he sometimes didn’t come, like the previous night. Stephen wasn’t worried, as he knew that if this place struggled, then London and Kamar-Taj were also struggling. 

Donna looked up at him, her face twisted in a questioning expression. Sometimes she seemed to be much older than her two and a half-ish years. 

“Okay, let’s go eat some dinner,” Stephen called to them.

At times it was like herding cats, but dinner time was an exception. However, he never made it to the kitchen, as Wong had come back quicker than expected. 

He looked odd as he met Stephen in the halls, grabbing the crook of Stephen’s arm. Donna and Daniel quieted, understanding that something serious was happening.

“Stephen, I think you need to go to New York.”

Stephen looked at him perplexed. 

“Is there something wrong?”

“Karl is… ill. I think you should go and take care of him. I will watch these two.” 

He was not surprised as the Sorcerer Supreme worked too hard for it to be healthy, and Stephen left for New York immediately. If he was sick enough for Wong to send Stephen, there was no time to waste.

When he arrived, he slowly made his way up to the floor where their room was. Nothing had changed, but the air felt different from before. It was like what Wong and Zelma mentioned a long time ago. Something felt more stiff and uncomfortable than before, like the air before the change of seasons. It was eerie, and he was surprised he had not noticed it before.

He hesitated with his hand on the door, not sure how sick Karl actually was, and if he should have brought some medicine with him. Wong hadn’t mentioned in what way he was ill. Right before opening the door, Stephen heard a soft, sorrowful groan of pain. It was the same sort of sound he had made frequently after his physical therapy for his hand. The emotional pain had always been an undercurrent to his physical pain, and this was exactly like that.

Pushing the door open, his eyes scanned the room for Karl. He was curled up under a blanket, his head barely visible. Stephen was shocked to see him like this, especially since he hadn’t said anything before. He didn’t understand any of this situation. It was surreal and disturbing to him. 

He walked over to Karl and knelt down next to him, pushing the blanket away from his face. Karl just looked at him. Pain mixed with lust flashed in his eyes. It had been a long time since he had seen his partner during his heat, and it was perplexing why he was even in heat. 

“Oh, Stephen.”

It sounded almost like a whimper.

“I don’t understand,” Stephen said. 

“I need you.”

“I know, but you need to tell me how this happened? Aren’t you taking your suppressants?”

“They stopped working. Please, I need.”

Stephen knew that he was probably hurting, and he climbed into bed. Karl was already undressed and took almost no time getting off Stephen’s clothes. He buried his head into Stephen’s shoulder, as Stephen stroked the back of his head. 

If he had to compare it to something, it was like being seduced by a vampire. He knew that Karl’s physical need out weighed any other thoughts at this point. Stephen must have found him at the peak of it.

It also didn’t take him very long for his own body to catch up to his mind in understanding what had been going on. Karl had barely even touched him, and he was already as hard as a rock. Stephen pushed him down, finding him dripping as Stephen teased the slick flesh at his hole. Karl moaned loudly, much more loudly than normal, and tried to coax Stephen into hurrying up. 

Karl bit at his neck, just enough to leave another temporary mark. It would bruise in a few hours, and Karl’s tongue traced his work. It was comforting. 

Stephen groaned as he slid a finger in the man. It had been too long since they had any kind of intercourse, and wished that his mind and body were able to take it a little slower, but it would be impossible.

Karl gasped, and Stephen was already losing his own self in the feelings. Although he always thought that he had more control over himself, he came to realize at this moment it was not true. He pushed a second finger into Karl, and all he wanted were more of those soft cries and heavy pants. Every other thought and feeling became secondary, even when the pain flared up in his hands. It was nothing compared to the pure need. Gasping as he added a third, Karl bucked against his hand, and Stephen could only think how beautiful he looked without his inhibitions. It was like all of those feelings he hid could come out safely.

He felt Karl’s hand reach down to guide him, and he removed his fingers before pressing the tip of his cock at Karl’s entrance. Stephen watched Karl's face as he slid into him slowly. His head tilted back, and he stared at Stephen with half-lidded eyes and his mouth slightly parted. Stephen gazed at Karl’s mouth as he made sure he was in as deep and a far as humanly possible. 

Stephen bent forward tracing the top lip with his tongue, before kissing him deeper. Karl seemed to want to devour him, crushing their mouths together, as Stephen rutted into him. There was no other word for the animalistic style he had taken on, as he couldn’t control himself at that point. With the added toxicity of hormones produced by Karl’s heat, and the image of his bonded, it didn’t take long before he felt his knot swell inside the other man, slowing him, and tying them together as he was coming. Karl almost seemed relieved, and barely realized he had come untouched.

Both of them were out of breath despite the short length of time it had all happened in. As their breathing steadied, Karl turned his head away from Stephen’s gaze.

“How did you know?” Karl asked.

“How could you not tell me?”

They briefly made eye contact, and Karl looked almost ashamed.

“I thought I could handle it on my own,” he replied.

“Why would you want to?”

“I don’t want to, I need to Stephen. How can I do my job otherwise?”

He sounded scared, and Stephen shook his head. It was such stupid logic. Here he was curled up in bed, suffering because he needed to prove something, but obviously it was a losing battle.

“I still don’t understand though. Your suppressants failed?”

“I saw a doctor that time I left you the note saying I went to Hong Kong. I did go to Hong Kong, just not the sanctum. I met a specialist, and he told me male Omegas that give birth normally have a 70 percent chance of their bodies rejecting suppressants afterward. Something about biological prerogatives overriding synthetic hormones. Unfortunately, I am not one of the 30 percent.”

Stephen vaguely remembered something about that from his medical school days. He had forgotten about it as it was almost a footnote in a chapter, and it seemed that all those old texts he had on Omega’s didn’t even touch upon those kinds of facts, mostly concerned with pregnancy care and physiology. It still baffled him why Karl wouldn’t have told him, as he thought that the man would have come to him.

“Why you couldn’t tell me? Don’t you trust me? I get you don’t trust me professionally sometimes, but...”

He was getting tired physically. It was hard to keep a position where they were comfortable for the duration they were tied together. With the added emotional conversation that came out of their moment of clarity, it made it that much harder. 

“Because I can’t even trust myself at this point. How can I, when I am not even in control of my own body?” Karl gritted out.

Stephen knew this is the most direct and candid conversation they would have about the topic probably ever. After Karl became pregnant and gave birth, they never talked about it, assuming he would just always take suppressants until he didn’t need to any longer. He had no idea about the man’s feelings on being an Omega, despite the occasional conversations on its mystical power or his interest of obscure gothic literature that featured Omega’s. 

But some part of him felt sad about this. Of all the people who could understand Karl, it would be him. He knew what it was like to lose control over his body, despite how much he tried to fight it. Although it was like comparing apples to oranges, their frustrations were the same. 

Stephen swallowed hard, trying to keep his tone as flat as possible. 

“Okay. I get it, but just don’t try to do this alone again. Have you had a heat before this? I mean after Donna and Daniel were born?” He asked.

Karl shook his head, and Stephen felt a little relieved, but he knew all those times Karl had been sick, his body was slowly rejecting the medication. The fever and overall look of exhaustion was partly due to this war his body was going through. Stephen knew his job also did not help him.

He stayed quiet until they were able to pull apart. When that happened, Stephen laid next to Karl, trying to think about what to say or do.

“I don’t know how to do this. Maybe I need to step down,” Karl mumbled.

“Do you want to step down?” Stephen asked.

“No.”

“Then don’t, but at the same time, don’t do everything alone. Especially this, you’re suffering for no reason. Isn’t that why you’ve been changing everything? Trying to do everything alone is a very lonely existence.”

He knew that, as he had lived that life for so long, but in the past few years, he came to realize it wasn’t a way to live. He had so many people who helped him through everything. 

“I miss you,” Stephen confessed.

Karl shifted to his side to look at Stephen. 

“It’s been too quiet here. I’ve missed you and our children. Although you do need to stay in Hong Kong.”

“I know that. I am trying my best.”

“Try not to bother Wong too much,” Karl said smiling slightly.

Karl brushed Stephen’s hair to the side before closing his eyes. He must have been tired, as he had been fighting his heat for a while before Stephen found him. Stephen was glad Wong had alerted him, otherwise he wasn’t sure if he would have known for quite some time. He was sure if Wong had talked to Karl, then Karl would have told him to keep quiet about the whole thing. Even though they had made some progress as a pair, they still had a long ways to go. 

When Karl awoke again with another wave of his heat hitting him, Stephen was there for him. Sometimes in the past, if people found out Stephen was an Alpha, they would joke about how they were envious. Little did they know how difficult and tedious of an experience being in heat was. It was why he had avoided Omegas for so long. He knew reality and the images of pornography were not the same, and biology was more violent than most realized. He loved Karl, so when he did bond with his Omega it was very different than what he had expected. Even with all the negatives of the heat and their personal difficulties, he’d rather have Karl than not. Their relationship felt deeper somehow, although he really had nothing to compare it too.

As Karl and him were knotted together again, exhausted and worn out, Stephen took the opportunity to ask those things he couldn’t normally ask at the dinner table. 

“If you knew your life would turn out like this, would you still want to be Sorcerer Supreme?” 

He knew it was a loaded question. If Karl had not sought out the opportunity, there would be no bonding and no heats, but also no children and no bonded. 

Karl looked him in the eye seriously before answering, “I would do it again in a heartbeat. And you would you do it again?”

“Of course, like I said when we first bonded, I wanted to be with for longer than you have wanted to be with me. I’ve never regretted a thing. Well, except maybe that time I went to Wakanda with Tony, that was actually a mistake.”

“I can think of many mistakes you have made,” He laughed. 

Stephen rolled his eyes to little effect as they were connected together. Karl sighed and reached around to rub Stephen’s back for a few minutes before he could slip out of Karl. They looked at one another, and Stephen put his hand over Karl's before he drifted off to sleep.

  
  


\----Epilogue----

 

Wong and Karl stepped outside of the portal and into the New York Sanctum. Stephen raised an eyebrow as if to ask how everything went. 

“You know I don't need a babysitter,” Karl grumbled.

“Well, You know how it is, we can’t have any future children of the Sorcerer Supreme in harm's way,” Wong said, smirking. 

Stephen felt a little embarrassed every time he thought about the situation, as he had flipped some of Karl’s rules back onto the man after they found out that he was once again pregnant. It wasn’t an ideal situation, but Stephen worried constantly whenever something big happened and Karl was possibly in danger. At least he had a little piece of mind when Wong was with him.

Karl had been so upset for days after finding out he was pregnant again, but once he had come to terms with everything, he accepted that it was not an unwelcome fate. However, he did metaphorically cursed Stephen every so often, almost as much as he cursed the Vishanti. He grumbled because they had never even considered that Karl would become pregnant again that night he had found Karl. Unfortunately, Karl never really had that much luck, and managed to be one of the 20 percent that became pregnant during a heat. Stephen told him that it was actually good luck, disguised as bad luck, but the man didn’t really see it that way as morning sickness took it’s hold once again. At least this time it was only one child, another girl, and he was able to cope better with the stresses on his body. 

Their other, very much active children, who were now a whole three years and some months, came up to Karl the minute they knew that he was home. They almost always clung to him these days as he mostly stayed in the Sanctum. Most of the time they liked to try to feel their new baby sister kick. Occasionally it drove Karl crazy. Although he did love them, it was a bit much to always have them attached to him. Stephen tried to keep them busy, but they were mobile and now very vocal. 

Karl sat down and soon their children lost interest as the baby was not kicking. Their books seemed to be calling to their children to remove them from the shelves. Wong laughed as he saw them, pulling various books out and pretending to look at them.

“So did you decide on a name yet?” He asked.

Karl shook his head.

“Vishanti? It’s very neutral,” Wong cheekily suggested.

The glare he earned made Stephen laugh. Wong should have known better, and Stephen was glad that he was not on the receiving end. Whatever they named her, it didn’t matter, she was already loved. Stephen felt blessed.


End file.
